Spring Fever
by mysdemeanor
Summary: A good spar will leave just about anyone itching for a cool dip in the river, even if it does mean that sharing the bathing hole with your crush! SasuNaru Oneshot old work w/ horrible summary but please read!


Naruto and Sasuke sat panting on the riverbank. They had been sparring all morning and they were both dead tired. Once they caught their breath, they were going for a swim to cool down. The entire training session had been Naruto's idea. He was hoping to show Sasuke his new jutsu, which involved a handful of shadow clones and the ability to dig complicated tunnels underground in a short amount of time. Amazingly, he still didn't have a name for it, but he was sure to think of something when the time came. That time just hadn't come around earlier and therefore, he hadn't gotten around to using it quite yet. Instead, he wanted to cool down first and clear his mind, so as Sasuke still sat on the bank, Naruto stripped to his boxers and dove in. He resurfaced minutes later with a huge grin on his face, trying to entice Sasuke into joining him.

In return, Sasuke just glared, he was not in the mood to swim. Rather, he wanted to continue training, and with the prospect of training came the slim chance of...nevermind, it's not right to think of that. Sasuke groaned. This wasn't the first time he had let his mind wander in that direction, and actually, it wasn't even the first time in the past hour he had thought about that. He closed his eyes and let himself be encased by the darkness hidden there. Naruto, sensing his friend's discontentment, climbed out of the river to see if he could pester a reaction out of him. As he stood over Sasuke though, he saw him blush. Thinking that he had done something stupid enough to influence Sasuke's stoic nature, Naruto began throwing a tantrum. As he yelled profanities and questions at the raven haired boy though, he lost steam and finally just slumped to the ground.

Upon seeing Naruto's defeated figure, Sasuke decided that it was time to have fun. He stood up and began stripping off his shirt and shorts. Then he clamped onto a dumbfounded Naruto and drug him back into the river. As the cold water hit his already chilled skin, Naruto began struggling. Sasuke would have none of it though and kept pulling him further into the shallows. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to just hold onto Naruto with one hand, Sasuke took advantage of the situation and tackled Naruto. After a slight wrestling match, Naruto found himself in a compromising position; on his knees with both arms behind his back, and Sasuke so close behind him he could feel his pulse. Shocked at the arrangement of their bodies, Naruto began blushing. As soon as the scarlet shade passed over his face though, Sasuke began chuckling.

"I win," he whispered into Naruto's ear. Then he chuckled again, "and I want you as my prize." Naruto nearly passed out.

"What!? What do you mean you want me as your prize!? And who said you even got a prize!?" Sasuke let Naruto fume for a few seconds more then began kissing his neck.

"That's what I mean. I want you." He continued to work his way over every attainable piece of Naruto he could get. Naruto kept struggling at first, but then, as Sasuke licked his hairline, he moaned instead.

"I knew you'd come around," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto blushed but he couldn't stop another moan from escaping his lips as Sasuke hit another tender spot. Finally, he quit fighting altogether and began leaning into Sasuke's caress. As a reward, Sasuke let go of his arms, and Naruto took the opportunity to scoot away from his attacker. Angered that Naruto might leave, Sasuke jumped on him again. Naruto landed half out of the water with Sasuke straddling him.

"Don't go, Dobe, your still mine." Naruto didn't move, but rather smiled slightly. Sasuke wasn't troubled by what it meant, because as far as he was concerned, he was still in control. Suddenly though he felt something moving on his thigh. Surprised, he jumped back a bit and landed further back on Naruto's front. Naruto laughed and Sasuke finally understood what he was doing. Chuckling with him he caught his opponent arms above his head and leaned down on his blond friend's chest to begin sucking his neck.

"You want it, too, then huh?" Sasuke managed to slip out. In response Naruto began moaning and rubbing his newly freed hands over Sasuke's toned muscles. In the position he happened to find himself in, Sasuke could feel Naruto slowly harden as the two began to get more intimate. He slipped a hand down between him and his partner's bare chests to play with the now fully erect member. Naruto gasped and arched his back as he felt Sasuke's hand. Taking the hint, Sasuke began working his way down to where his hand was positioned. He casually slipped the last layer of clothing off of the unresisting boy and leaned down to begin. Then, as if savoring the moment, he licked Naruto's length and played with his head before finally engulfing him completely.

Naruto was ready for the feeling of loosing himself inside of his broody friend. He moaned and began arching his back in rhythm with Sasuke's sucking. After a while he felt himself readying to finish and he slowly muttered that to Sasuke. As if not caring, Sasuke continued doing what he was doing and soon was rewarded as Naruto let go in his mouth. Sasuke slowly pulled himself up and swallowed the seed that was in his mouth. Then he moved up and kissed Naruto full on the mouth. Naruto returned the kiss passionately and then began to move his hands down to encase Sasuke's member.

Sasuke was too ready to respond, but instead of letting Naruto repeat his maneuver, he stayed laying over him and urged the kitsune to guide his fingers into his hole. Naruto did as he commanded and tears sprang to his eyes as he felt first one, then two, then three fingers widen his area. He didn't stop the raven haired boy though, but rather moved to make entrance easier. As Sasuke finally began to enter him, Naruto wrapped his legs around him and cried out in pain and ecstacy. Sasuke pumped himself back and forward in tune to Naruto's pattern and as he came inside of Naruto, Naruto came again all over their chests. The two boys lay together panting for a while before detaching themselves from one another. Then they slowly climbed back into the river to cool down after their second sparring match before gathering their clothes and walking hand in hand back to the village. As far as Naruto was concerned, this way better than the "Uzumaki Moles Barrage."


End file.
